Sisterly Love
by PiKaChULuvinIdoitPerson0001
Summary: 4th of July is coming up and Shadow's sister comes to town for a week to try and hook him up with someone... Shadamy, Knuxouge, Silvaze, Sonally, Crails OC's  2
1. Chapter1 Part1: Magazines

Amy's p.o.v.

I was sitting on my flooresent pink couch reading my favorite JCPenny's catalog. Looking at my #1 favorite dress. It's a yellow dress with a pink ribbon tied around it. A daisy is attached to the ribbon. It also comes with a matching head band. The head band is all pink with a small daisy attached on the lower right side.

It was so beautiful! But the bad part was that it was too exspencive for me...

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door

Me: Who is it?...

Shadow: Not Shadow...

Me: Oh ok, you can come in.

He troted in smirking

Shadow: Shh... Don't tell Amy.

Me: Oh darn... I thought you said you weren't Shadow

I made a little sad but sarcastic face

Shadow: Ha ha, very funny.

I giggled

Me: So what's up?

Shadow: Nothing, just wanted to hang out for a while... Is that a bad thing?

I rolled my eyes

Me: Yes, it's against the law

He smirked then got a serious look

Shadow: Ok, then I'll just leave...

He started to walk out the door

Me: I was being sarcastic! Please stay!

He turned around, smirked and crossed his arms

Shadow: You must really like me Rose

I rolled my eyes

Me: Yeah, keep telling yourself that!

He smirked

Shadow: So what are reading?

Me: Oh just a magazine

Shadow: And what's on this magazine of yours?

He started to walk towards me

Me: Oh you know... Cloths...

Shadow: Cloths you may want?

Me: Yeah

He sat next to me and looked down at the dress I wanted but sadly couldn't afford

Shadow: Hmm... Mm hmm... Intresting...

Me: You have no idea which one it is, do you?

Shadow: Nope!

Me: it's the yellow one

Shadow: Oh... I knew that.

Amy: Of course you did...

I rolled my eyes yet again

Shadow: Is there anything else you might possibly want that is not this dress?

Me: I don't know, I haven't read past this page

Shadow: Oh...

He grabbed the corner of page 19 and flipped it over to page 20 and so on...


	2. Chapter1 Part2: Phone Call Invites

_Shadow's p.o.v._

So many dresses... So many bright colors... I think I might be sick...

We FINALLY got to the last page

Me: So...?

Amy: Nope! Still like that one! Unless you secretly own girly magazines that I don't already know about...?

Me: No just playboys... Does that count?

She giggled

Amy: No, I was just kidding.

I smirked

Me: I know, I just love messing with your mind

She smiled

I was going to say something but I was interupted by my phone vibrating so much it could cause an earthquake

I checked caller ID and it said sister...

Me: Hey, I'll be right back, don't miss me too much

She rolled her eyes

Amy: Can do...

I walked outside and leaned on my car door while answering my phone

Me: Talk to me

Jazzmin: Hey Shadsta, how ya doing?

Me: Alright, what about you?

Jazzmin: Same, but I got something to tell you!

Me: Ok

Jazzmin: Well my modeling buisness has been traveling. We're going everywhere to see what their sence of style is! And we just so happened to stop here. Isn't that great?

Me: Ok

Jazzmin: Oh be a little excited! I know you've missed me a bunch and that you've been wanting to see me.

Me: Yeah, true sis

Jazzmin: Oh, well, I gota go, see you tomorrow! Oh, and bring a bunch of your friends! love you, bye!

Me: Bye

I hung up and Ames walked outside

Amy: Who was that?

Me: Just my sister, she's coming for a week to see me and hang out with me... She also wants me to invite my friends. Do you want to come?

Amy: Ok, first, I never knew you had a sister, second, we totally have to invite everybody, third, I'd love to!

Me: Cool, so who do you want to tell?

Amy: Everybody! Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge!

Me: Ok

I started to dail everyones number

I had to leav a voice mail for Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze, but I told Silver to tell Blaze and he said he would.

I started dailing Cream's number

Cream: Hello Mr. Shadow

Me: Hey Cream, want to hang out with me, my sister, and a couple more people tomorrow?

Cream: I'd love to, but, could I invite a friend?

Me: Who?

Cream: Tails...

Me: Yeah, but, I'll do it for you

Cream: Ok, bye Mr. Shadow

She hung up before I did

Amy: Look, it's Tails and...

I turned to the side. Sonic and Tails were coming over to us

Me: Whats up faker?

Sonic: Shut up, I came over here to talk to Amy!

Amy: No you didn't! Why did you really come over here? Did you see Sally? Or do you still want me back?

Sonic: Pfft, neither, I came to ask why Cream invited Tails to a party tomorrow and not me

Me: That prooves it your still blind! You obviously don't see that nobody likes you so take your narcissistic self and go complain to someone who actually cares!

Sonic: Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Me: That was you? No wonder I wasn't listening

Sonic: I still want my answer! Why wasn't I invited!

Amy: We already told you! Nobody likes you, thats why!

Sonic: You better take that back before I-

Sonic took a couple steps towards Amy but I stood infront of him so he couldn't go amy further

Me: Before you what?

He got real quiet

Me: You come any closer and I will kick your ass, you got that?

He started glaring at me and backed away

Sonic: C'mon Tails, lets go

Tails: Ok, see you guys tomorrow!

Once Sonic and Tails were out of sight Ames asked me...

Amy: Why did you stick up for me? Why did you pretend like you were goign to hurt him if he hurt me?

Me: I wasn't pretending. I know what he did to you, thats why. Plus your... The best Rose out of the garden.

She smiled and blushed

Amy: Thanks Shadow

We hugged, I went home to get ready for tomorrow. Things are going to be different...


	3. Chapter2 Part1: Getting Ready

_Shadow's p.o.v._

I woke to the sound of car doors opening

I leaned to the side of my bed to check the time

9:41 a.m.

I decided instead of getting ready, I would wing it and go down in my PJ's

I troted down stairs and there was my sister, standing at the door

She was wearing a short black leather dress with 4 buckles going up and down the middle

She opened out her arms, telling me to go and give her a hug

I crossed my arms and gave her that Are-You-Serious look

She gave me that Oh-You-Know-You-Want-To look

Me: Yeah

I started to walk towards her smiling

Once we broke apart she checked me out

Jazzmin: Did you just wake up?

Me: Yeah

Jazzmin: Well, I'll make you pancakes while you go get ready, alright?

I nodded my head and started going up stairs but she stopped me

Jazzmin: Wait! Who's this?

She held up a picture of me and Amy

Jazzmin: Is this your girlfriend?

Me: No, thats just my friend Amy

Jazzmin: Oh ok... Do you like her or...?

Me:... I actually don't know

Jazzmin: Ok, well go do your thing

I walked to the restroom and took a shower

After a while I came out and got some old jeans and a dirty green t-shirt

_Amy's p.o.v._

I got out of bed and everyone else was already at my house, inside, making my breakfast

Me: Are you serious?

Rouge: Yep, I know where your house key is and lets just say... I couldn't help myself.

Me: Of course you couldn't, and I'm guessing everybody else couldn't either?

Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Cream: Yep!

I giggled and rolled my eyes

Blaze: Hey Ames, Shadow just texted me, he said Jazz came and he's eating breakfast and he'll be right over

Me: Shadow's on his way over! I better get ready!

I raced out bed and straight to the shower

Rouge: Geez Ames, you must really like Shadow

I rolled my eyes while turning on the shower

Me: Think what you want

I got in and washed my hair and got out

I had pick out one of my favorite outfits. It's a pink tank top that says "Think Pink" in black and black denim shorts and a pair of pink heart earrings

For shoes I just slipped on an old pair of flip flops

I came out and my house was empty

Everyone was outside but me, Shadow was introducing people already!

I ran outside


	4. Chapter2 Part2: Movie Time

_Rewind_

_Shadow's p.o.v._

We started pulling up in the driveway and I saw everybody but Amy...

Jazzmin: Hey Shadstah... Wheres that pretty little girl you like?

Me: She lives here, she'll be here.

The driver parked and we both climed out

I went down the line and introduced everybody

Jazz thought Blaze looked awesome becauuse Blaze is purple

We went all down the line and Amy still wasn't here

I troted up to Rouge

Me: Wheres Rose?

Rouge: In the shower, why don't you go join her?

I smirked

Me: I'd bet she'd really enjoy that...

Rouge: Where are you going with this?

Me: Just, nevermind, is she almost done?

Rouge: Should be... Look, here she comes

She pointed her finger at the front door and out was running Amy

Amy: Hey, sorry I'm late, what did I miss?

Me: All the fun

She rolled her eyes

Jazzmin: Oh my god... You are even prettier in person! My Shadster is lucky to be with someone like you!

Jazzmin: Oh yeah, I forgot, your not girlfriend and boyfriend... My bad

Jazz smirked at me so I could tell she was lying when she said "My Bad"

I glared at her for a while

Jazzmin: So what all do you guys want to do?

Knuckles: Lets go see a bunch of movies at the movie theater!

Cream: Yeah! I want to see Rango!

Silver: I've been dying to see Deathly Hollows part 1 and 2

Blaze: Oh yeah, I heard that they were supposed to be really good!

Jazzmin: Alrighty then! Everybody feel free to get in the limo!

We all entered the limo and headed to the movie theater

_Amy's p.o.v._

We all drove off to the movie theater

I was sitting next to Shadow and he whispered in my ear

Shadow: I don't know what I want to see so I'll just watch whatever you do

I smiled

I guess you could say... I like him... Yeah... Ok

We finally got to the movie theater

Shadow helped me out and I thought since he was being so nice today, I thought I would be too so I enwinded my fingers in his

He looked down at our hands and turned away from me

It was only because he was blushing

Well we entered the movie theater

Time to have some fun!


	5. Chapter2 Part3: Deathly Hollows 1

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my grandparents don't have internet and I've been having problems with my teeth so... Yea...**

**_Don't hate, first story-thanks_**

_Amy's p.o.v._

We stood in this line that took forever just to get up front! It doesn't take that long to buy a ticket! Popcorn and a drink... Maybe, but certainly not a ticket.

Me and Shadow were still holding hands...

We all were in line for the same ticket, Deathly Hollows part 1

I think Silver was the most excited to see it... He was the first in line and he was the one who brought up the idea of going to see it

We all got our tickets and we thought we would survive without a drink and popcorn except Knuckles!

Nobody minded that he was taking a really long time

We all walked over to a small door with a sign the said- 18 DEATHLY HOLLOWS 1

The door next to it said- 19 DEATHLY HOLLOWS 2

I smiled at that

We walked in and the movie had just started!

You know, my friend Wave had seen both 1 and 2 and she said that they were really sad and that a lot of people died

I now think it was a bad idea for Cream and Tails to watch this with us... We took our seats and I finally thought that Shadow may think its sort of akward that we were still holding hands so I let go

He looked down at our hands and then at me

Shadow: What's wrong?

Well... Maybe he didn't think it was akward...

Me: Oh umm... My hand was a little sweaty

I wiped my hand on my leg and then let it drop down on the arm rest

Shadow: Ok...

We got to the part when Ron left Harry and Harminey(I don't know how to spell her name, sorry) and I got really cold

Shadow looked at me

Shadow: Are you ok?...

Me: Huh? Oh! Yeah just a little bit cold...

He nodded like he understood and put his arm around me

Should I scoot closer or tell him paws off? Well paws off is kind of mean and we are friends and I do like him...

I scooted closer and put my head on his shoulder...

_Shadow's p.o.v._

Ames put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers

I guess you could say... I like her... Yeah ok...

I felt her snuggle her head into my neck

I smiled

I heard whispering behind me so I turned around

Rouge was giving me a thumbs up and Knuckles was lip syncing "She totally wants you man!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes


	6. Chapter2 Part4: Sneaking In

_Shadow's p.o.v._

Ames pretty much fell asleep

We got all the way to the part when Dobey dies

This movie is getting better and better

Once the movie was over we walked out of that part of the movie theater

I turned my phone back on and checked the time... 1:03

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Ames

She was half asleep

Rouge was still giving me the thumbs up, I couldn't tell why

I wasn't holding Ames hand, I wasn't carrying her, I didn't kiss her... But my arm was around her...

Rouge: Ames, he is all over you! I can't even get Knuckles to do that to me!

Me: Thats because you guys go further than this!

They both blushed, I smirked, Ames giggled which made me smile

Silver: I refuse to buy another ticket for a movie I'm standing right beside!

Rouge: Then sneak in, its not that hard, we'll join you

Blaze: Ok, I'll join, but if you get caught, I'm not paying your bail!

Silver: Awww

Blaze: Oh I wasn't talking to you Silvy, I was talking to Rouge

Silver: Oh...

Rouge: Hey!

Me: Lets just go before someone sees us

We all walked inside a door with a sign that said- 19 DEATHLY HOLLOWS 2

Ames was pretty much asleep, she could hardly walk

I whispered in her ear

Me: Ames, Deathly Hollows. You won't want to miss it...

Amy: Yeah I know...

We took our seats and the credits went by really slowly...

Jazz: Ok, this is officailly borring, what do you guys want to do to pass the time?

Amy: Sleep

I quietly laughed at that

Rouge: Truth or dare?

Jazz, Cream, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Me: No!

Rouge: Oh come on! Don't you guys want t-

Amy: No!

Jazz: I need some air, anyone want to come with?

We all nodded and followed Jazz outside

We didn't take the exit at the front, we took the back

Jazz took off her shoe and stuck it in the door so it wouldn't close all the way

Knuckles: So, what now?

Jazz: I don't know, tell me about yourselves...

Silver: I'm in love with Blaze

Blaze blushed and kissed Silver on the cheek

I pointed at Knuckles

Me: Hes the stupid one in this group

Knuckles: I am not!

Me: Oh yeah? What's 2x2?

Knuckles: 4!

Me: 10x10?

Knuckles: Umm... I don't know...

Me: Told you

Knuckles: Well 10 is a really high number!

We all laughed


	7. Chapter2 Part5: Deathly Hollows 2

_Jazzmin's p.o.v._

Me: Well if hes the dumb one, then who's she?

I pointed to Rouge

Rouge: I am th-

Shadow: Ex-girlfriend...

She glared at Shadow

Rouge: No! I'm the sassy one

Shadow: Thats for sure

She glared at Shadow again and he smirked

Me: Ok... What about the rest of you?

Shadow: The brother

Blaze: The mystical flame

Silver: ...

Tails: The adorible

Cream: The sweet

Silver: ...

Amy: The r-

Rouge: Shadow's girlfriend!

Me: Omg, for real?

Shadow: No!

Amy: I'm the rose

Silver: ... I got nothing

Blaze: The perfect? The epic? The awesome? The sweet talker?

Silver: ... I'll go with, The epic

Me: Cool, should these be your nicknames?

Shadow: I like it when you call me by my name...

Everyone agreed with him

I shrugged

Me: Ok, so what should we do now?

Blaze: We could go back inside and walk around...

I shrugged, took my shoe out of the door and let everyone in

I checked the time- 2:01

Me: Hey guys, I think the movie should be starting now. We should go a head and take our seats...

We all walked into a door with the sign- 19 DEATHLY HOLLOWS 2

We sat back at our original seats and the movie began

_Amy's p.o.v._

Me and Shadow were sitting next to each other while holding hands

I have to admitt... I liked it better when he had his arm around me

I took his hand and put it on th other side of me, making his arm go around me

He scooted closeer to me and I snuggled my head into the side of his neck like I did before


	8. Chapter2 Part6: Rango

_Shadow's p.o.v._

We were at the part when this one guy killed this snake with a sword

I have to get me a sword like that... Anyways

I think Ames fell asleep on my shoulder, but can't tell because of her hair...

If I turn to the side to see if she's alseep I'll get a bunch of her soft, silky hair in my face, so I think I'll just asume that she's still awake, if not, I'll end up carrying her to our next movie...

Once the movie ended we stayed durring the credits to find out what to do next

Jazzmin: Its only about... 4:00, so what do you want to see next? We can watch one more movie so le-

Cream and Tails: RANGO!

I heard Ames giggle at that so she must be awake...

Jazzmin: You two are so cute! I remember when Shadow was that cute! Now look at him...

Rouge and Knuckles started cracking up, I smirked

Me: Hey! I'm still cute! My cuteness is hidden under all this sexy hotness

Jazz, and Amy started cracking up

Rouge: If only you had sexy hotness

Me: I got more than you

Blaze: Hey, stop fighting!

Tails: Could we just get to our movie, please?

Jazzmin: Of course sweetheart!

We all followed Jazz out of that part of the theater

We had to walk all the way down the hallway towards the exit

We stopped at a door that had a sign that said- 34 RANGO

Tails and Cream ran in holding hands and we all slowed up behind them

_Amy's p.o.v._

Shadow still had his arm around me

I don''t think he even remembered that he had it around me

I think since we are going to Rango that I should fall asleep this time...

The movie had just started and I saw Cream and Tails up in the front row

I smiled at that

We took our seats

I started to drift asleep until Rouge started talking

Rouge: So Jazz, since we've told you about us, what do you like to do?

Jazzmin: Well, Shadstah always says that I give great dating advice and know the best love quotes...

Blaze: Tell us some

Jazzmin: Well... The only guy that will ever be good enough for you Is the one who thinks he doesn't deserve you, and... If I had to choose between loving you and dieing, I would use my last breath to say 'I love you' and... I almost gave up on you today, but then I remembered why I held on so long...

Those quotes are so heart warming! Shadow was right! Shes really good at this kind of stuff

Rouge: Your good! So what do you do if you think your boyfriend is cheating on you?

Jazzmin: Well, go to the girl you think hes cheating on you with, and ask her if shes dating someone and who, but if you don't know who then hes not cheating on you

Me: What if your dating, but you don't act like it

Jazzmin: Then start acting like it, you two did want to date each other!

Rouge: What if he gives you too much attention?

Jazzmin: Then just tell him, he won't mind

Me: What if you come out of a tough break up?

Jazzmin: You just have to move on, if he really loves you then he'll come back, anymore?

Blaze: Let us think of some and we'll get back to you

I could officailly fall asleep...


	9. Chapter2 Part7: OU All the Way

_**Sorry it's soo long, please enjoy PS- One more part to Chapter2 :)**_

_Shadow's p.o.v._

Ok, I know Ames has fell asleep this time

I can tell she has because she hasn't moved out of this position and we're already at the credits

Rouge: You must be really comfortable Shadow

Me: Yep, I'm like a pillow

Blaze giggled

Blaze: How are you going to get Ames out of here?

Rouge: Yeah, she is impossible to wake up

Me: I'll just carry her out to the car...

Jazzmin: Well get to it! We have to go! I have to take you guys back home just to pack!

Silver: We already did, we were planing to go to visit Blaze's mom but she has the flu... I don't think the others have though

Rouge: I am, I was going to call Ames so we could have a sleepover but Shadow called me before I could get to Ames

Jazzmin: So thats... 5 people who have to pack and 3 who need a ride to get their stuff so... Lets go!

We all got out of our seats

I took Ames and carried her out like a bride

She had a small smile on her face

We all walked though the exiting door to the limo

Once the limo started to leave Jazz said

Jazzmin: Who's house are we stopping at first?

Rouge: Just go to Ames, our houses are walking distances from there

Jazzmin: Alright, next stop, Shadow's girlfriend's house!

Everyone laughed but me, I smirked

Me: Atleast I have a date

Jazzmin: Me too, mine is out to his football game

Knuckles: What's his name?

Jazzmin: Josh, he plays for the Chiefs

Knuckles: Oh, I'm an OU fan

Silver: Oh yeah, we're OU all the way

Tails: What am I?

Silver: I don't know, who do you want to be?

Knuckles: Do you even watch football?

Tails: No... But could I?

Jazzmin: Of course, you could even play it with Josh! You'll have so much fun!

Knuckles: What about you Shadow, who's team you on?

Me: Can't say, don't watch it very much

Silver: Well OU is playing tomorrow, you should watch it with us

Me: I'll think about it

We finally got to Ame's house, and Ames woke up when we were in park

I got in my car and drove off to my house to go get packed

_Amy's p.o.v._

I'm so tired I can hardly walk

I finally got to the door of my house and Rougehad came back from getting her bag so she pushed me all the way to my room and helped me get packed

She did most of my packing, I just packed my make up and she was done

She grabbed my bag and shot for the door

I slowed up behind

Once I got out side everybody was here and ready to go

Rouge: Shadow, you better carry her to the car again, if you don't, it will be an hour for her just to get to the door

He smirked a rolled his eyes, troted over to me and picked me up

He set me down in the seat of the car and everyone else followed behind


	10. Chapter2 Part8: What?

**I've started working on creating movies (For my relatives in different states), So I'm sorry if I don't update in a long time and please enjoy the last part of Chapter 2 (1 Chapter=1 Day). Oh and sorry its so long :P...**

**P.S. You guys are awesome :) R&R**

_Shadow's p.o.v._

I whispered In Ame's ear

Me: We're almost there Rose, you better wake up or you'll miss all the fun

Amy: W... What fun?

Me: All of the fun like, mattress surfing and trying on all of Jazz's cloths and playing video games and swimming and room service and whatever you girls do for fun

Amy: Oh... I... I will think about it

I couldn't help but smile whenever I looked at her and she was asleep

She looked so beautiful, like a beautiful flower blooming in the spring...

Like a beautiful rose blooming in the spring...

We finally got to Jazz's house

Or, mansion!

She gets really pissed when you don't call her house a mansion!

She must want to sound rich even though she already is

We all got out of the limo and stared at her hou- I mean mansion, in awe

Ames was leaning on me, she was also looking up at the mansion

Some random dude walked up to us

Random Dude1: May I take your bags up to your rooms?

Jazzmin: Of course, thank you

The dude bowed and walked to the trunk

All of a sudden a car drove up and honked

Jazz turned around and her face lit up

Jazzmin: JOSHY!

Me, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Rouge Knuckles, Tails, Cream: Joshy?

Jazzmin: Yeah!

Jazz ran up to the neon green hedgehog and kissed him _**(neon green was an epic color and I love the character Scourge so thats how I got the idea...)**_

They both came walking over here with their arms linked

Jazzmin: Josh, this is my brother, Shadow

He reached out his handfor me to shake it, I accepted

Josh: Ay man, how are you?

Me: Alright, how about yourself?

Josh: I'm good, thanks for asking

Me: Yeah

I yanked his arm and he came close to me, I whispered

Me: You better treat my sister nice, or I'm your worst nightmare!

He smirked

Josh: Alright tough guy

He went back to my sister and they both walked inside while everyone followed

I don't get why he took that as a joke!

I wasn't smirking, I was serious!

He may be a football player and two years older than me, but I'm not scared of him!

Our room was one giant room with a couple beds

Each bed had a different color on it: Red, Black, Silver, Green, Yellow and Blue

Must be Josh's favorite colors or something

There were a bunch of flat screens and vidoe games, a wii, an xbox 360, playstation 1, 2 and 3, ect.

There was also a giant food table and a balcony with a hot tub and a flat screen

I hopped on my bed and got comfertable in seconds

_Amy's p.o.v._

We all walked in and there were a bunch of beds: Red, Pink, Purple, Orange, Blue and Black

Rouge took black, Blaze took purple, Cream took orange, I took pink and Jazz took red

Maybe Jazz had one of her friends spending the night or something...

I layed on my bed and fell asleep real quickly

_Jazzmin's p.o.v._

I'm glad all of the girls enjoy the room

I made it look just like the guy's room but our balcony and hot tub is bigger

My phone started buzzing

It was my boss

I answered

My boss told me that I left my purse in her office

I sent out one of my maids to go and get it for me

I heard a knock on the door

I saw one of my other maids going to get it

Me: No no, I'll get it!

The lady smiled and bowed

I walked up to the door and a blue hedgehog was at my door

Me: Umm... Hello, do I know you?

Sonic: No acctually I'm one of your brother's friends, I'm Sonic and my girlfriend, Sally, is in the car

Me: Oh well, any friend of Shadow's is a friend of mine, come on in!

He motioned her to come in and the walked past me

Shadow will be so happy that another one of his friends is here!

I walked past the sight of Sonic walking on the guy's room

I smiled and walked off

After a while Shadow found me walking around

Shadow: What is he doing here?

Me: He told me he was your friend so I let him in

Shadow: He's not my friend! I hate him and he hates me!

Me: Would you give him a chance Shadow, maybe he'll change

Shadow: I honestly doubt it!

Me: Shadow, don't be such a baby! He's here, he's staying, thats final!

Shadow: Why do you trust him so much?

Me: Because Shadow, whatever he did to you in the past, he can change. I've changed and look at me now! I beleive people can change and I'm trying to help him!

Shadow: That wasn't change! That was puberty!

I rolled my eyes

Me: I've said it before and I'll say it again, give him a chance!

Shadow: What if I do and he blows it?

Me: Then I'll kick him out, ok?

Shadow: ... Fine

I smiled and patted him on the head

Me: Now run along little brother! Go have fun doing whatever, I'm going to sleep

We walked off to our bedrooms

I got in the restroom and changed for bed

walked over to bed and fell asleep...


	11. Chapter 3 Part 1: They're Not Friends

**I AM SO FREAGIN SORRY YOU GUYS! My summer has been a pain, all busy and stuff, plus I twisted my ankle really bad so :/ **

**My laptop stopped working and my mom has school so she's almost always on this computer, but I'll try to make time**

**To SSBB nameDraco: Sorry I haven't gotten back to you for almost a month now, I would love to battle you on SSBB sometime, so glad you like my story, and yeah… I guess tell me sometime you want to battle, I don't know :/**

**OH WELL ENJOY :D**

**May the purple awesomeness spread ****J**

_Amy's p.o.v._

I could smell the beautifully crisp morning upon my nose

Wow…

I read something like that in a story book once, never thought I would actually say it

Anyways, I hopped out of bed and did a giant stretch

Me: Good morning everyone!

Rouge: Ugh, Ames, go to bed!

Me: No, you get out of bed!

Blaze: Mmm… 5 more minutes

I rolled my eyes

I grabbed my bag and walked to the restroom

Took a shower…

Make up…

Clothes…

And walked out the door to find Jazmine

I started walking up some stairs, down some random hallways, past many different doors, finally running, head first into… Who is this?

Jazmine: Oh my god, are you ok Ames?!

I got up but stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look at who I ran over

Me: Yeah, my bad, sorry

?: Whatever

I looked u to a face that I regretted looking up to

Sonic

100% Sonic, head first into the most terrible guy you could imagine! Out of all the people on the planet it just HAD to be Sonic!

Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?

Jazmine: I let him in

Jazmine did one of those sweet smiles and Sonic had a smirk that reminded me of one of those cartoon sharks…

Me: Why would you let HIM in?!

Sonic: 'Cause I'm just that special

Me: You wish, not even you mom will tell you you're special!

Jazmine: Hey now! Save the trashy talk… Lets just, like… not make a huge deal of this

Sonic: To late, I feel bad for you Jazz, you're friends with this whore

Me: Oh my god, Sonic… Why would you talk about Sally like that?

Sonic: Oh you little son of a bitch!

Sonic was getting ready to through a bunch bet Jazz stepped in between us

Jazmine: Don't make me use my pepper spray! Why do people hate you Sonic? You're such a great guy!

Sonic: I know, right?

Jazmine: And Ames, you're so nice to everyone, I'm surprised you're not friends, I mean you are both epicly awesome with capital letters… Please don't fight, I'd hate to kick out one of Shadow's friends

Friend? Shadow's? Ha

I started laughing so I fell to the ground and couldn't get up because I kept laughing

Jazmine: What?

Amy: Shadow and Sonic ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, T-they're not friends ha ha ha ha ha ha…

Jazmine: But they will be, You'll see, things always turn out right…


	12. Chapter 3 Part 2: Dog Pile

**Ok, I don't have any idea how I want to make my next chapter so feel free to send some of your epicness to me, I would be much obliged, thank you Plus, I love the color purple, R&R ;)**

_Shadow's p.o.v._

Knuckles: GET UP SHADOW, GET UP SHADOW GET UP SHADOW!

I could feel Knuckles shaking me so hard I was about to fall out of bed

Knuckles: GET UP SHADOW, GET UP SHADOW,GET UP SHADOW, GET UP SHADOW, GET UP SHADOW, GET U-

Me: Go away knuckle head!

Knuckles stopped shaking me and walked over to the boys

Was I the only one asleep?

Whatever I'm just glad Knuckle head stopped

I head some whispering

Ok, a lot of whispering…

I can't imagine what their talking about

Honestly, who cares? I'm going to sleep

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Silver: DOG PILE!

Oh shit!

Just as I was about to get up they all piled on me laughing

Me: Get off, bro's!

Josh: Did you hear something?

Knuckles: Nope

Tails: This pillow sure is comfortable!

Me: Very funny guys, now for real, get off

Silver: What's that? I couldn't quite hear you

Me: Ha ha, who's idea was this?

Knuckles: Who do you think?

I should've known

Knuckles: Ha ha ha ha, now who's the knuckle head?

Me: Still you fur-for-brain

Knuckles glares at me and then jumped

Me: Really? Would you guys get off already?!

Tails: Nope, you're way too comfy!

Me: Ugh!

Three people walked in the door

Jazz, Ames, and faker

Me: Hey Ames, Jazz, faker

Amy: Shut up!

Damn.. She's upset

Me: Uhh… What's wrong?

Amy: You didn't tell me he came here!

She pointed to Sonic

Me: So?

Amy: So nothing! I don't want him here and neither do you so why is here with your permission?

Me: He's not here with my permission, he has Jazz's permission

Amy: Well, you did tell her that you didn't want him here either, right?

Me: Yeah, but she insisted that we become friends

Amy: Oh…

She got out of her furious face and looked at the ground with disappointment

Me: What?

Amy: She said something like that to me too… Sorry

Me: Aww Rose, don't be sorry

I pushed all of the guys on the floor

Sonic: Why were they all piled on you?

Me: Ask Knuckle head

Knuckles: You can't blame me for everything!

Silver: Too late, we kind of already do

Knuckles glared at Silver

I walked over to Ames

Amy: We cool?

Me: Nope, we're hot

I winked at her

She did one of her small giggles that always made me smile


	13. Chapter 3 Part 3: Beautiful

**Oh my gosh you guys… I just reread some of my Elder Scrolls chapters and… I was crazy when I was little -_- It's like I made everyone in that story bi-polar or something… *sighz* I'll try to fix :/  
>Anyways, I know I haven't updated any of my chapters and I apologize greatly for that : Been busy and stuff like usual, but we got my laptop to work finally :D [Goodie news, yay]**

**And let me tell you, I have matured a small bit while I wasn't writing stories so I'm sorry again if the characters seem kind of different…. So yea…. But I reread all of this story and I was all like,"OMG AUTHOR YOU GOTTA UPDATEZ" and then I realized that author I was screaming at for about 30 mins was me so yea…. I guess enjoy ****  
>PS- NO HATING HATERS OUT THERE!<br>PPS- My favorite color is Rainbow  
>PPPS- Pikachu jacket buying was a success :D<br>PPPPS- I need more of your amazing epicness so please feel free to send a random message about like… Bunnies or some shit like that…. Yea :D  
>RoseyPikachu out, Peace bros 3<strong>

_Shadow's p.o.v._

All the guys were on the floor glaring at me

Except Tails, he seemed to get some joy out of it

Tails: Ha Ha, again! Again!

Jazz giggled

Knuckles: What now?

Jazmine: I was just about to ask you all the same thing but we should probably eat breakfast first. Josh, you take the guys, I'll get the girls.

Josh nodded and started dragging everyone out of the room while Jazz took Rose and walked to the other room where the girls were

Ames turned around real quick and said

Amy: Don't miss me too much Shadow!

She winked and I smirked

Me: Can do

I winked back and she giggled while rolling her eyes

Damn she's so beautiful…. Yeah….

Anyways, josh lead us all the way down this really long hallway that made me legs fall off

We ended up entering a random room and inside there was a long table with too many chairs to count (I'm actually just too lazy to count) and then there was extremely shocking news…..

The girls had beaten us here…

Silver: Woah, wait, what? How did you peoples beat us? You were coming late…

Rouge: You'd be surprised how fast a girl can walk in heels

Blaze: Yeah, don't you ever watch modeling shows on television?

Me, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, and Josh gave Blaze the "Are-You-Serious?" look

She looked at us confused

Blaze: What….?

Silver: Babe, we don't watch modeling shows for how fast they walk in heels

Knuckles: Yea, we watch them for how hot they look half naked in those dresses

Jazz covered Cream's and Tail's ears, Rouge glared at Knuckles, and I hit him behind his head

Knuckles: Ow, what did I do? I was just being honest..

Sonic: That's the kind of stuff you keep to yourself and don't say it in front of your girlfriend or little kids.

Me: Yea, it's like Sonic. Keep shit about him to yourself because no one cares about him, and he makes girls and little kids vomit blood.

Jazmine: Shadow!

Amy: Ha Ha, ain't that the truth!

Sonic started to walk towards me popping his knuckle like he was going to (try and fail at) kick my ass or something.

Sally: Shadow, look who's talking. Besides, at least Sonic HAS a girlfriend.

Knuckles: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Rouge: Sally, can't you tell? Amy is his girlfriend! Isn't that right Ames?

I saw Rouge wink and smirk at Rose

Amy: Well, I-

Josh: Aye now people, calm down, there's no need to fighting or whatever.

Jazmine: Joshy's right, now shush and sit down.

No one listened, everyone kept arguing

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my sister getting angry, her face would always grow red and her quills would face down and her ears would be pointed to the side

Jazmine: BE QUIET! You guys have to stop fighting; you're friends, best friends!

Me: We're not including Sonic, right?

Blaze: Shadow!

Me: I'm just askin'

Jazmine: *sigh* I just don't want to hear any more people bitchin at each other, it's too early in the morning for that, okay? Thank you.

She walked out of the room to a different door; I'm pretty sure it was the kitchen though.

I went to go sit next to Rose but faker beat me to it

Me: What the…? What the hell are you doing faker, Rose doesn't want your diseased-self sitting next to her.

Sonic: Oh please, like you're any better?

Amy: Uh, yea, he's a lot better, because he's not you so move your ass so this amazing person can sit next to me instead of…

Amy shuddered in disgust

I smirked and Sonic glared at both of us and moved to go sit next to Sally

I looked at Rose

Me: Excuse me miss, but is this seat taken?

Amy: Oh, why yes, I'm afraid it is

Me: Wait, what?

She giggled and pulled me into the seat next to her

Amy: It's occupied by you silly

I smirked and entwined my fingers with hers

She did a small giggle and a blush big enough for a person a mile away to see

Man, was she beautiful…..

**Merrr I hope I did that right and made it seem like the characters were still the same :O  
>Anyways, hopes you enjoys <strong>** R&R 3**


End file.
